degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-Emma-Jane Love Triangle
The love triangle between Spinner Mason, Emma Nelson, and Jane Vaughn formed in Season 9. Spinner was the center of this love triangle. Love Triangle History Season 9 In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Spinner and Jane's relationship is going strong until Spinner learns that Jane cheated on him with Declan Coyne. He punches Declan in the face and breaks up with Jane, causing a big scene. Upon returning to The Dot, Spinner finds it on fire, as a result of Emma using the shorting sandwich grill. This causes Spinner to fall into an even deeper depression, where he violently removes all Jane memorabilia from his loft. Jane heads to New York with Holly J. Sinclair, Declan, and Fiona Coyne, and becomes involved with George and his band. In an attempt to cheer up Spinner, Emma, Manny, and Jay "kidnap" him, and take him to a casino hotel at Niagara Falls. After some successful games of blackjack, Emma and Spinner become drunk, and wake up the following morning, not remembering what had happened. They find out that they spent their winnings on a legal marriage, and an ugly, nonreturnable ring. In the following days they become closer to each other, and begin to think that they may not get a divorce. When Spinner tells Jane that they will hold a ceremony that Saturday, Jane realizes that she still has feelings for him, and convinces Holly J. and Declan to drive her back to Toronto. When Spinner and Emma start to question their marriage, they both say to each other that they want to wait to see if it works. They each go back to their friends, retelling the conversation in their head, until they realize that they do love each other. Spinner runs back to the Simpson/Nelson house to profess his love for Emma, as Snake and Spike returned home from their vacation. Everyone decides to hold the wedding ceremony. Not wanting Jane to stop the wedding, Holly J. and Declan try to slow down the road trip, until Jane steals the car. She reaches the lakeside party before the ceremony is about to begin, and finds Spinner's tent. After seeing that Spinner is in love with Emma, she allows the wedding to continue. Timeline * Start: Degrassi Takes Manhattan (920) * Ended: Degrassi Takes Manhattan (923) ** Reason: Jane realized that Spinner is in love with Emma and decided to let the wedding continue. Trivia *They were all friends with Holly J. Sinclair. *Spinner broke up with Jane after he heard that she cheated on him with Declan. He went to Niagara Falls with Jay, Manny, and Emma. While there, Spinner and Emma got drunk and got married. *Both Jane and Emma were sexually assaulted: **Jane was molested by her father, Carlos Valieri. **Emma was held captive in a hotel room by a pedophile and almost raped. *Spinner and Emma disliked Jane's brother, Lucas Valieri. *Both Emma and Jane were friends with Spinner's ex-girlfriends Manny and Darcy. *They all graduated from Degrassi: Spinner and Emma in 2007 and Jane in 2008. *In the 2015 interview Straight Talk with Adamo Ruggiero, Shane Kippel admitted that Spinner's marriage to Emma was unrealistic, and that Spinner and Jane should have ended their tenures on the show, at the very least, with the potential to rekindle their relationship in the future, if not as a married couple. *Jane made her final appearances in Degrassi Takes Manhattan while Spinner and Emma both made their final regular appearance in that movie special. Gallery 77.JPG 444dff.JPG 3443.JPG 4353fdf.JPG 6tr.JPG 7yh.JPG|Emma finds Spinner's box of Jane's items. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Love Triangles Category:Interactions